Escadia Wiki
The Republic of Escadia Escadia is a country located on a large land mass in the north Atlantic ocean. It's situated between the continents of North America and Europe. The mainland is approximately 3200 sq. miles (800 miles/1287.48 km in length) and surrounded by four islands, Yarmouth (southwest), Westminster (northwest), Terrabonne (northeast) and Castelo (southeast). Around 58.5 million people reside in Escadia, with the majority concentrated on the central mainland. The nations capital city is New London. The native language of most of the population is English. However, the island state of Terrebonne is officially French speaking, while the state island Castelo is primarily Spanish speaking. Government Escadia is a democratic, federal state, organized under a constitution. Leaders are chosen in general elections. An independent judiciary functions with rule by and respect for law. Civil liberties and human rights are scrupulously protected. Escadia is a Parliamentary Republic based on the separation and balancing of legislative, executive and judicial powers. The Constitution is the highest law in the Republic. The nominal head of state is the President of the Republic, who is elected by the Parliament for a four-year term. The current Constitution was drawn up and adopted by the Fifth Parliament of Escadia and entered into force in 1975. It has been revised three times since, in 1985, 2002 and 2009. The Constitution, which consists of 125 articles, provides for a separation of powers into executive, legislative, and judicial branches, and grants extensive specific guarantees (further reinforced in 2002) of civil liberties and social rights. Women's suffrage was guaranteed with an amendment to the 1950 Constitution. According to the Constitution, executive power is exercised by the President of the Republic and the Government. From the Constitutional amendment of 1985 the President's duties were curtailed to a significant extent, and they are now largely ceremonial; most political power thus lies in the hands of the Prime Minister. The position of Prime Minister, Escadia's head of government, belongs to the current leader of the political party that can obtain a vote of confidence by the Parliament. The President of the Republic formally appoints the Prime Minister and, on his recommendation, appoints and dismisses the other members of the Cabinet. Legislative powers are exercised by a 300-member elective Parliament (National Assembly). Statutes passed by the Parliament are promulgated by the President of the Republic. Parliamentary elections are held every four years, but the President of the Republic is obliged to dissolve the Parliament earlier on the proposal of the Cabinet, in view of dealing with a national issue of exceptional importance. The President is also obliged to dissolve the Parliament earlier, if the opposition manages to pass a motion of no confidence. The President of the Republic regulates the functions of the powers of the State. He is elected by Parliament for a term of four years and his office is incompatible with any other office, position, or function. To be elected President the person should receive a two-thirds majority of the total number of members of Parliament. He appoints the Prime Minister and, at the recommendation of the latter, he also appoints the rest of the members of the Government and the Deputy Ministers. Justice is administered by the courts, which consists of regular judges who enjoy personal and functional independence. There is a Supreme Court, Appeal Courts and First Instance Courts. A Special Supreme Tribunal deals with the remedy of conflicts between the courts and administrative authorities, or between the Council of State, which is the highest instance, and the regular administrative courts of the one part and of the other part the civil or penal courts, or, finally, between the Council of Comptrollers and the rest of the courts. Current Government The National Democrats (ND) won a minority government in the 2013 National Elections securing 136 of 300 seats. Shortly after the victory, the ND's announced they would form a coalition government with the support of the Labour Reform party. National Democrat leader Nigel Wilson was voted in Prime Minster by the National Assembly and in turn he then appointed Labour Reform leader William Telez as President. National Assembly *National Democrats (136 seats) *Conservative Party of Escadia (113 seats) *Labour Reform (51 seats) Prime Minister: Nigel Wilson (ND) President: William Telez (LR) Leader of the Official Opposition: Herbert K. Jones (CPE) Cabinet Ministers Deputy Prime Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs: Patrick Edwards Minister of National Defence: Jack Day Minister of Justice: Christopher Jackson Minister of Health: Hannah Coates Minister of Finance: George Bailey Minister for Education and Religious Affairs: Victoria Byrne Minister for the Environment, Energy and Climate Change: Owen Rose Minister of Transport: Adam Lawson Minister of Citizenship and Immigration: Jacob Burns Minister of Labour: Victoria McCarthy Supreme Court of Escadia The Supreme Court of Escaida is the highest court of Escadia, the final court of appeals in the Escadian justice system. The court grants permission to between 40 and 75 litigants each year to appeal decisions rendered by state and federal appellate courts. Its decisions are the ultimate expression and application of Escadian law and binding upon all lower courts of Escaida. The Supreme Court of Escadia is composed of nine judges: the Chief Justice of Escadia and eight Puisne Justices. Chief Justice: Adam Alexander Elizabeth Moss Jonathan Burton Samuel Walsh Anthony Khan Katherine Goodwin Michael Abbott David Daly Gabriel Howarth States Escadia is broken into 15 regional states, 8 of which are located on the mainland and 4 islands. Each state is represented by a state government that shares political power with the national government and enjoys some level of political autonomy. Dorian Dorian is an Escadian state located on the western most portion of the mainland. The state capital is Westport. Dorian is the gateway to the West (North America) and enjoys high urbanization. Shipping, tourism and industry are the states primary economic drivers. The southern peninsula is the home to wonderful beaches and resorts. Yarmouth The state of Yarmouth is found on the island off the western coast of Escadia. It's the most western part of the country. The capital is the city of St. Edwards. Tourism and fishing are the primary economic drivers. Estcourt Estcourt is located in the western region of the country and boarders the states of Dorian, Ashton and Royal Centre. The state capital is the city of Flemington. Agriculture is the primary econmic driver. Ashton The capitol of Ashton is the city of Preston. The state boarders Dorian to the west, Estcourt to the north, and Royal Centre to the east. The large Sacamota mountain range runs through a large portion of the state and thus tourism is a major economic factor in the state. Royal Centre Royal Centre is a central state, bordering Ashton and Estcourt to the west, and Masset and Irvine to the north, and St. George and Orleans to the west. The state capital is New London, which is also the capital of Escadia. Royal Centre is home to the federal government and lies at the heart of the republic. It's the most populated state and the headquarters to most of the countries major financial institutions as well as the Escadian Stock Exchange. Masset Masset is located in the central north region and boarders the states of Royal Centre to the south, Irvine to the south east and Easton to the north east. The state capital is the city of Normount. Agriculture and manufacturing are the states primary economic drivers. Westminster The state of Westminster is located on the island off the north-central coast of Escadia. The state capital is the city of Buckingham. Westminster is a former British colony and was the home to one of the first settlements in Escadia. Fishing is an important economic driver along with mining as rich copper and iron deposits can be found on the island. Easton The state of Easton is located in the northern region of the Escadian mainland and boarders Masset to the west, Irvine to the south and St. George De Bauce to the east. Easton is just north of the tri-lakes (Collins, Greenwood and Plumas). The state capital is Oldmead. Manufacturing and agriculture are main economic drivers of the states economy. Irvine The state of Irvine is located central region of the country and is part of the tri-lake region. It boarders four states, Masset to the west, Royal Centre to the south, St. George De Bauce to the east and Easton to the north. The state capital is Carlton. Irvine is the smallest state in the country in terms of both geographic region and population. St. George De Bauce St. George is located in central region of the country and neighbours Easton and Irvine to the west, Royal Centre and Orleans to the south and Ruel to the south-west. . The state capital is Longbank. Port Lorfield is one the countries largest shipping ports, as good to and from Europe are primary shipped through Port Lorfield. Orleans The state of Orleans is located in the central east and boarders Royal Centre to the west, St. George De Bauce to the north, Ruel to the north east and Viso to the east. The state capital is Lockeport. Orleans is known for their steel industry in the north and oil and gas refineries along the states coast. Viso Viso is location on the countries east coast and boarders Ruel to the north and Orleans to the west. The state capital is the city of New Alexandria. Agriculture is the main economic driver for the state, but the Automotive industry is also important as numerous International car companies have factories in Viso. Ruel The state of Ruel is located on the north-east coast, and neighbours St. George, Orleans and Viso. The state capital is the city of Lescogan. Ruel has a large French speaking population and at one time was part of Terrabonne before separating into their own state in 1877. Manufacturing and shipping are the major economic drivers of the state. Terrebonne The state of Terrebonne covers the entire north eastern island of Montirat. The state capital is the city of Chapearoux. Over 80% of the population speak French as the island was for former French colony. The state has a successful high-tech industry and a popular French summer festival that draws tourists both domestically and internationally. Castelo The state of Castelo covers the entire island of Noriega, the most eastern part of the Republic. The state capital is the city of Spanish Springs, located in the middle of the island. Castelo is known as the gateway south-east, and has a lot of Spanish and Portuguese influence due it proximity to those countries. The official flag of the Republic of Escadia. Category:Browse